Harry Potter Master of the Dragon Maids
by York Lane
Summary: Dragons creatures of amazing power famed through mythology for there might and there magic, known as terrifying beasts of brutal strength and savage ferocity, however some Dragons are different and some look to serve a master.


Chapter 1

Young Harry Potter gave a huff as he continued to walk a few steps behind his Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley, the eight year old boy was trailing behind his Aunt and his cousin because he was carrying five heavy bags of groceries under each arm, this wasn't unusual whenever Harry was brought along to go shopping he was expected to carry all the bags for Aunt Petunia, but Harry now just needed to readjust to carrying so many bags because Aunt Petunia hadn't taken Harry shopping since last year.

Last year Harry had been dragged along to go shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley, but as they were perusing the cereal a strange small man in a violet top hat had bowed to him and then exited the store, after that had happened Aunt Petunia had grabbed Harry by the shoulders and furiously demanded to know if he knew the man, but of course Harry didn't know, after that Aunt Petunia had dragged both him and Dudley out of the shop without buying anything and had dragged them both home, she spoke to his uncle Vernon, he had also demanded to know if Harry knew the man, Harry claimed he hadn't but of course he was punished for it, he had no dinner that night and he spent a week in his cupboard.

Yes, cupboard, Harry slept in a cupboard, the cupboard under the steers to be exact, he had lived in it practically his whole life, he had lived in it ever since he had been sent to live with Aunt Petunia, ever since his parents had died in a car crash and he didn't have any other relatives so he was stuck with Aunt Petunia, speaking of she was starting to notice that Harry was lagging behind them.

''Hurry up boy or we'll leave you!'' snapped Aunt Petunia.

''Y-yes, Aunt Petunia'' puffed Harry as he set down the bags, he knew she'd make good on that promise she'd done it before and he had to find his way home alone, just to be locked in the cupboard and starved for the night, but he knew his way home now and knew how to get there from the shops, but he didn't want to get left behind so he kept following them, but soon enough he got tired and had to stop to take a breath.

When Harry next looked up he couldn't see his Aunt or cousin, oh no, that was bad if Harry was ever left behind while he carried the bags, which was most of the time, then he was punished for letting himself fall behind, Harry quickly got up and gathered the bags and began to run, they couldn't have gotten too far, but as he was running Harry wasn't looking where he was going and this caused him to crash into someone.

Harry fell onto his back, his glasses slipping off his nose and clattering to the ground and dropped all ten of the bags, however he was very lucky because nothing spilled out of them over the pavement, Harry got on his hands and knees and started to look for his glasses, they were his only pair and if they broke that was it, his Aunt and Uncle refused to buy him another pair, but then he saw whoever he had bumped into was holding them out to him ''are you alright little one?'' they asked, Harry could tell by there voice that it was a woman.

''Yeah, I'm ok thanks'' he said taking the glasses from her and putting them on to get a full view of her.

Harry was amazed when he saw her, she was tall and beautiful, she had long black hair that was tied back into a neat bun and clear cerulean blue eyes, like him she was wearing glasses but it did nothing to damage her beauty, she was dressed in a long black dress that reached all the way down to her legs, this dress also had long sleeves that covered her arms, she was looking at Harry in concern.

''Where are your parents little one?'' she asked.

Harry grimaced his parents were always a sore spot for him and whenever he thought about it, it made him feel sad ''there dead'' he said sadly ''I live with my Aunt and Uncle''

''Oh, I- I'm sorry'' she said in an apologetic tone ''so, where are they?''

''I don't know'' said Harry ''I got separated from them''

The woman gave Harry a warm and kind smile and asked ''where do you live little one?''

''Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey'' he said.

''Alright then, I know where that is, why don't I take you there?'' the woman asked.

Harry thought about this for a little he had been helped by strangers before when he had been left behind by Aunt Petunia, he'd asked for direction, Harry knew it was bad to talk to strangers, but with this woman Harry felt like he could trust her for some reason, it was just something about her that made him feel ok and calm.

''Will you carry some of the bags for me?'' Harry asked.

''I'll carry them all for you'' said the woman.

''O-ok then'' said Harry, the woman then gathered up the bags and the two began to walk away ''whats your name by the way?''

''Oh, my apologies, how rude of me, you may call me Husky and what is your name little one?'' the woman asked.

''Harry Potter'' Harry answered.

A few minutes later Harry and Husky were stood in front of Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry looked at Husky who seemed to be analysing the surroundings, the two then walked up to the door and Husky knocked at the door and after a few seconds later the door was opened and Aunt Petunia was stood in the doorway, when she saw Harry with Husky she looked furious.

''Hello you must be Harry's aunt, I'm Husky I found your nephew and brought him back'' said Husky.

''Oh, thank you'' said Petunia, her voice laced with barely masked anger ''come inside now Harry'' the way she said it sounded like an order ''thank you, Husky was it?''

''Yes it was'' said Husky narrowing her eyes as she noticed the tone of Petunia's voice.

''Well thank you'' she said ''I'm going to be having a talk with Harry now''

Harry looked scared when she said that she'd talk to him, which made Husky narrow her eyes again, but she couldn't do anything, for now anyways ''well then, I'm happy to help'' she said, before the door was slammed in her face ''well, that was rude'' she then turned on her heel and walked away, but then she turned to look at Number 4 one last time ''we will meet again Harry Potter, I will come back for you soon, my chosen master'' Husky smiled, before turning around and vanishing from sight*.

-LINE BREAK-

Husky later reappeared in front of a large old english mansion, this mansion was the size of a castle, it was beautiful and decorated with statues of dragons and carvings of dragons in the wall, as Husky entered the mansion her attire changed completely, once she entered she was now dressed in a simple black and white maid uniform, she looked around the mansion, everything seemed to be in order.

Suddenly from behind her she heard a high pitched voice say ''oh, big sister your back, how was your walk?''

Husky turned and smiled as she saw a little girl, she was about eleven years old, she had short blue hair and yellow eyes, like Husky she was dressed in a Maid uniform, but unlike Husky's it wasn't a basic black and white her maid uniform was blue with a white apron, but there were two things that were really odd and really just stuck out about her those were two small horns sticking out of the top of her head and a long feathery tail coming out from behind her, but these didn't seem to bother Husky who just smiled at her.

''My way was excellent, thank you for asking Laudry'' she said smiling ''do you know where the others are?''

''I know Nasary is upstair taking a nap and Tillroo is cooking, but I don't know where Parla is'' said Laudry.

''Would you get them please and bring them to the dining room please, I have some news I need to tell you all'' said Husky.

''Yes big sister, I'll go now'' said Laudry walking away, as Husky headed to the Dining room.

The dining room itself was extravagant, it was a rather large room with a long table that could seat a total of twelve people, on each side and two people at the heads** of the table, Husky entered the room and sat at the head of the table and began to wait for the others, it didn't take long because she only had to wait ten minute for the doors to open again.

''I found them big sister'' said Laudry as she walked in followed by three more maids, each of these Maids looked very unique and and there was two things they shared with Laudry, the all looked pleased to see her as well, except the third maid who looked irritated.

The first maid was the youngest looking of the three, she was _ to the looks of her, she had long pink hair that had been braided and pink eyes to match, she was wearing a pink and white maid uniform shoes that looked like dragon feet and fingerless gloves with spikes on the opening and on the knuckles and like Laudry she had horns and a tail, except her horns looked like ram horns with three points and her tail was scaly not feathery, but unlike Laudry she had small pink wings coming out of her back just above her hips.

The second maid looked to be reaching the age of nineteen, she had green hair that had been tied into pigtails and yellow eyes, like Husky she was wearing a basic black and white maid uniform, only her's had a short skirt and short sleeves, like Laudry and the first maid she had horns and a tail too, but like the first maid her horns looked completely different, they were small sharp blade like protrusions that came out of the sides of her head, she had a long green scaly tail and like the first maid she had small wings, but her wings looked like they were coming out of her hips.

The third maid was the eldest of the three, she looked to be in her twenties, she had long neat red hair and clear blue eyes, like Husky she wore a basic black and white maid uniform, but her maid outfit seemed to be bordering the edges of black and maroon, it also had a red sash around the middle that seemed to be made from crocodile skin and her dress had spikes around the bottom of it, like the other maids this one also had horns and a tail, blue horns with multiple spikes that pointed backwards and a very long scaly tail.

The four maids all sat at the table, with Laudry and the first maid sitting on the left side and the other two maids sitting on the right, the third maid glared at Husky crossing her arms under her breasts and gave a huff ''this better be important Husky, I was in the middle of preparing dinner''

''I'm sorry for interrupting you Tillroo, but don't worry, this is important'' said Husky.

''Then spit it out already, we haven't got all day ya know'' said Tillroo.

''Big sis Tillroo, be respectful to big sister'' said Laudry.

''Yeah, Tillroo, Husky wouldn't have called us all here if it wasn't important'' said the second maid.

''Calm down, both of you, I understand we all get a little aggravated when our job is interrupted so it's fine'' said Husky calmly, before noticing the first maid was shifting in her seat ''what's wrong Nasary''

''N-no, it's just- it's just-'' Nasary stuttered, before squaring out ''I'm sorry for napping upstairs'' after that she looked down she looked ashamed of herself.

''It's fine Nasary, we don't really have too much to do these days anyways so having a nap is fine'' said Husky ''but-''

''Big sis'' said Laudry ''sorry for interrupting, aren't you gonna… you know, change back fully''

''Hmm?'' Husky pondered before it dawned on her ''oh right, sorry I barely notice these days''

Suddenly six horns appeared on Husky's head two pointing upwards the others pointing down, all of the horns were tipped red, she also now had a long black and white tail, with a sharp blade on the end and like three of the other maids she had wings these ones coming from her hips they were larger the other maids and reptilian like with red membranes.

''There, much better now as I was saying, we've been here for so long without a master and now I think I've finally found us an appropriate master'' stated Husky, once she said that all of the maids perked up and began to ask multiple questions rapidly, they kept going until Husky clapped her hands and all of them went quiet ''he's not here, we have to go get him, theres a bit I need to tell you about him''

''Go on then Husky'' said Tillroo.

''Yeah, I wanna meet my him, now'' said the second maid standing up which caused the chair to be knocked away before she began bouncing up and down in excitement.

''Calm yourself Parla, I know how exited you can get, but calm down and let me explain'' said Husky, Parla stopped bouncing up and down and began to take a few breaths until she finally calmed down, she then sat back down at the table, causing Husky to smile ''thank you, now I'd like to discuss some thing with you all regarding our new master, the first thing I believe we need to discuss is how to get our new master, you see our new master is only a child''

This caused all of the Maids to stop and look at Husky confused, before looking at one another this the same confused expressions, they then turned back to Husky ''a child?'' Parla asked.

''You expect a child to be our master?'' Tillroo asked quirking an eyebrow.

''I know your all skeptical but please, let me explain'' said Husky calmly ''as you know we've been without a master for so long, the wizards have remained weak for so long and as such we haven't had a master for so long, we finally thought we had found a master only for him to turn out to be just as weak as the rest of them, but today I was on my walk when I bumped into a young boy and I felt something, the power radiating off him''

''Whoa really!?'' Parla asked exited.

''That's so cool big sister!'' Laudry cheered.

''W-what was his name?'' Nasary asked.

''Harry Potter'' Husky answered.

This caused the others to freeze up eventually Tillroo cleared her throat ''those Potters?'' she asked.

''I believe so, but he did say his parents died in a car crash so I'm not sure, its possible he's just a Mundaneborn who has incredible power, however I find this to be highly unlikely'' said Husky.

''So does he live in an orphanage can we get him now!?'' Parla asked, bouncing in her seat.

''Calm down Parla'' said Tillroo before turning back to Husky ''so where is he now?''

''With his Aunt and Uncle'' said Husky ''and that is what worries me, I believe our master might be the subject of neglect or abuse'' seeing all the occupants of the table stiffen up ''I'm not completely sure, however his aunt did not look happy to see me with him and he was alone in the streets when I met him''

''Then what are we waiting for big sister!'' Laudry cried ''I say we go now!''

''I do too!'' Nasary said strongly, surprising the other occupants at the table because she didn't stutter ''if our master is in trouble then I say we go now''

''Calm down both of you, he's not our master yet so don't get jumpy'' said Tillroo.

''Tillroo is right, settle down all of you'' Husky ordered, Laudry and Nasary quickly returned to sitting down ''now then this brings forth the biggest question do we go? I know I'm often right when it comes to scouting masters for us, but I'd like your input before we ask him to be our master''

''Hang on a moment Husky, don't forget he's a child according to you and to the sounds of it he knows nothing about magic'' said Tillroo ''so what about that?''

''Hmm, you are right there Tillroo, but I think this is it, I think I've found our true master'' said Husky, this caused the others to freeze up again.

''Our true master?'' Tillroo questioned a brow raised ''how do you know?''

''A feeling, when I met the boy I didn't just feel his power, but I felt something else I felt like I wanted this boy to be my master'' said Husky ''I don't know what it is but every instinct inside me tell me that I was meant to serve him, I don't know what it is but I just know it deep inside me I know it''

Tillroo locked eyes with Husky and steered into her eyes and Husky steered back, they both steered into each others eyes for a long time as if they were locked in a mental conversation, the other occupants at the table looked at each other worried, this wasn't the first time those two did this and when they did do this it often took a while, eventually after an hour, Tillroo broke eye contact.

''Very well Husky, I don't like this, but I trust you'' said Tillroo.

''Thank you'' said Husky ''now then, lets go shall we''

''Right'' said all the maids in unison.

**So there, hope you enjoyed that, new idea I came up with and I don't really know where I'm gonna go with this idea, I'm thinking maybe a WBWL story, I don't know, tell me what you think I'm always open for suggestions in these stories and now I can make the disclaimer, I wanted to make it in the beginning but I didn't want to ruin the surprise that I meant the new Dragon Maid cards from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid or the Dragonmaids from Yu-Gi-Oh those rights belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Coolkyousinnjya, the guys making the anime and Konami.**

***That wasn't teleporting it was perception blocking, you know the thing Tohru does.**

****Is that what you call the table ends I honestly don't know.**


End file.
